


Prism Focus

by jacks_multiverse



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 30 years later, Alternate Universe - Future, First work - Freeform, Gen, im not creative enough, it's half original half stolen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacks_multiverse/pseuds/jacks_multiverse
Summary: Dakota Wilson's vacation spot isn't really the most ideal, but they're not the most ideal person in general.(This doesn't sound very good I'm aware, but as of now, this is just the first chapter)More characters are to come.





	1. Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place about 30 years after the events of the show. This first bit really isn't the most entertaining, but you sorta need some character building, right?
> 
> This is my first writing like...ever. Constructive criticism is VERY welcome. 
> 
> This will be far from the best mind you, so lower your standards now so hopefully it won't be as bad. But at least it's short!

Driving through the dense forests of Oregon at night isn't the easiest task. No light could be seen for as far as the eye could see. It was like no one else existed. The soft jazz that came from the radio was just quiet enough to be in that...what was it called? Ah right, the _uncanny valley_ , but with music. It sounded like a music box in the dark, just out of reach. Or an elevator that just keeps going on forever. Yeah, like that.

The music cut in and out throughout the ride but at this point, Dakota was so far out of it to realize any of it. Driving for eleven hours straight is tough on someone, even if they _are_  used to it.  Dakota was the kind of off-putting person who looked like the human version of the uncanny valley. A thirty-year-old with large glasses, small eyes, no right arm (they were told they just weren't born with it) and an odd aura that seemed to cause everyone around them to just... stop.

They had heard that the place they were heading to was actually a little uncanny valley of a town: Gravity Falls. So normal, but just slightly off-putting. Or at least, that's what they've read from old Yelp reviews from 2020. Loud noises at night, odd shapes in the distance, you name it, this town got it apparently. And this odd town is where Dakota decided to go for a while after college, maybe to get a taste of adventure.

 

As the miles melted by, they spotted a light in the distance as the radio cleared up yet again: that town they were heading to. Only a few lights were on, (which made finding the inn they were staying at rather easy) Parking was harder though with no visible parking lot nearby, so they settled with parking on the street for the night, (as it was past midnight), and stepped inside. A young woman was sitting at the desk, seemingly in need of two hot cups of coffee—one to drink and one to pour on her head to wake her up.

"Excuse me?" Dakota asked the sleeping receptionist. They got a snore for an answer. "Ma'am?" The receptionist sagged awake. "How can I help you?" she asked, eyes glossed over and drooping. She looked more _asleep_ awake.

"Could I get a room? One bed."

A series of mumbles and "What?"s later and Dakota was comfortably in their room. It was fairly cheap for being in such a remote place, and the aura was welcoming. They shrugged off their clothes and put on pajamas and laid down, trying to coax themselves to sleep.

Dakota had always had a hard time sleeping as long as they could remember. They were haunted by abstract nightmares almost every night. From a building crashing on top of them to being stranded on an alien plane of existence to nightmarish creatures tearing into their skin. Sometimes these nightmares left physical marks on their body, sometimes not, but when they were, everything in the dream was much more vivid then normal, as if Dakota was there. These haunting nightmares were one of the reasons Dakota wanted to be a psychologist; to understand what was going on in their head. The subconscious mind has always been an interest for them for as long as they could remember.

Dakota stretched and took a slow breath, turned over, and willed themselves to sleep. That night was the most peaceful one they've had in years.


	2. Food and a Faint Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota meets a friend and finds a place to live, you know, like a normal person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 i spose. hehe~ im having too much fun writing this stuff. i get that it's all weird and stuff too but i had a long day so i dont wanna delete all my asterisks

Morning came like a brick to the face for good old Dakota. A ‘warm’ shower where the warm water runs out. A water bottle poured over your eyes when you're asleep. It was that sort of morning. *Why is the sun so bright?* they asked themselves as they got up, took a cold shower (much to their disgust), and went to check out.   
"Do you happen to know of any place to eat?"  
The new receptionist, who looked equally exhausted as the one last night sighed. "You can see if the diner's open today." Directions were given in a bored tone which would have made Dakota fall asleep if it wasn’t for the freezing shower earlier.  
"Thank you.”

Dakota got into their car and drove to this diner. It wasn't too far away, but it was still troublesome to find, probably because of the lack of a readable sign. They weren't told what it looked like, just the location, so they were pretty surprised when they found what looked like a ship transformed into some sort of restaurant by a lake.  
The place was quite cozy and quite full, with lots of people there of various ages. The sign in front of the entrance read 'PLEASE SEAT YOURSELF' in ugly colors. It was loud in there, and because it was so loud Dakota couldn't find anyone available to help them, so they did what the sign said and seated themselves at the emptiest table, a booth with a few napkins scattered on it.  
"Hey! You're sitting at my table" Dakota looked up and saw a woman standing at the front of the table. She had fair, smooth skin (unlike Dakota's rough, dark skin) and bright eyes with blond hair. "You don't need to move," she said as she sat down across from Dakota. "It's packed in here. I don't think there're any clear tables!" She smiled, and her face warped like it was all smiling with her. Dakota grinned back; her energy was too strong to not submit to. "And you’re new here, right? Considering I’ve never seen someone like you around here," she beamed. "I should introduce myself! I'm Sadi Morris."  
"Dakota Wilson. It's nice to meet you." Sadi smiled, "You too! So why is someone like you here in the middle of nowhere?"  
"What?"  
Sadi giggled. “Only the odd people are drawn here."  
“Why?”  
Sadi shrugged. “Dunno. I know there are theories, but I don’t got the brains to understand ‘em.” She knocked on her head jokingly. “If you’re interested, there’s this guy who came ‘ere a long time ago and wrote some books about everything here, but they’re not the easiest things to read. You seem like the kinda person who would be smart enough to understand what they’re talkin’ about.”  
Dakota smiled shyly at the compliment. “I’ll look into them then.” Sadi bellowed. “Now, enough talk, you came here to eat, so let’s get you something!”  
Maybe coming here wasn't the worst idea.

 

Dakota had a nice meal and had chatted with Sadi about almost everything. They learned lots about this little town, but one thing they learned was that there was this old house just outside of town no one had occupied for about twenty years. They figured that would be the best place to make into a home.   
It was silent on the way there except for the quiet ragtime on the radio. The scenery was gorgeous at this time of year, some trees changing colors from a rich green to red and gold.

When they got to the house it looked cozy from the outside with smooth golden colors and a clean cut finish. Walking into it was another story. The place stunk of mold and some interior decor was being bleached by all the sunlight in the place, bouncing off shards of broken glass on the tables and floor. The carpet was in a horrible state as well, brown mold in splotches everywhere.  
Regardless of the state of the place, Dakota felt some sort of...connection to it all, and it only strengthened as they looked around more. Exploring, they found a bedroom in the back of the house in good shape, but the windows were dusty and cracked and the bed looked broken. When they found the basement and study they were pretty shocked about how big the place was and how absolutely empty it was, but it was by far the most comforting room in the house.  
By the time Dakota came up they had made the decision that they were going to buy the house, and by the next day it was theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all Sadi's slang? stuff i use on a regular basis. sure i'm midwestern but still

**Author's Note:**

> Not the most plotful chapter but you gotta start somewhere, right?
> 
> Constructive criticism would be great.


End file.
